


Lips Together, Eyes Open

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of violence, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Harry and Draco are 18, Horcuxes, M/M, No Wands, Prequel, So is Neville, mentions of torture, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Draco and Harry's relationship began.</p><p>In all darkness, there will be light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Together, Eyes Open

They had caught him, with one last Horcux to go, Harry was being dragged down into the dungeons of Voldemort’s Mansion, by a pair of stupid death eaters who didn’t realise how close Harry was to just _winning it._ And then he’s being thrown in my the scruff of his neck. But the death eaters aren’t allowed to hurt him. Voldermort has ordered no harm to come to Harry. He still believed that Harry was his final Horcrux, not realising that he had killed the tiny part of himself within the 18 year old boy. But Nagini, that goddamn snake was the final piece, and Harry wasn't going to stop, not now, not now that he was so close.

"You're lucky I can't kill you, Potter." One of the black cloaked death eaters hissed into his ear "I'd make is so painful."

Harry thinks the voice is familiar, probably someone in his year from school- but that seams like absolutely ages ago now. And then he was being hurled into a cell, and apart from the scrapes on his arm from the concrete, he was fine. No other injuries, no curses, not even any major humiliation- Voldemort really wasn't taking any chances now. It took a few moments, before he realised he wasn't alone. There was someone else in the cell. He didn't know many wandless charms, but he knew enough to make a small beam of light explode the cell into a fragmented aura of gold.

And there he was.

Almost unrecognisable, and Harry swore it couldn't be, but it was. _Draco Malfoy._ And he was chained against the wall, arms up in the air, white shirt bloodied and torn, trousers in scatters, and Harry could see his ribs. "Draco?" He whispered, but the blond didn't answer, and it was at that point that Harry realised he was asleep. Asleep, hopefully not unconscious. The raven haired boy got to his feet, fiddling with his glasses as he stepped forward, choking on air. What was Draco doing down here? Harry could see the dark mark burned onto his arm, but-

"He's good now, Harry," comes a gentle voice, and there's Neville Longbottom, in the cell opposite. Harry isn't surprised to see him, and Neville looks well enough. He'd been brought down here at the beginning of the war, but everyone knew he wasn't dead. This was _Neville,_ and despite everything, Neville survived.

"Good?" Harry croaks, looking at his former enemy

"Good." Neville repeats, hands coiling tight around the bars of his cell, and tears spring to his ashen eyes " _Godrick Gryffindor, you should have seen the things they did to him."_ He shook his head "I don't know much, but- one of the death eaters, I don't know, they decided to completely burn the dungeon, kill all the prisoners, and I was choking on the smoke, and there he was." He choked a little again, "I thought he'd come to visit the job- fuck, you know Malfoy. With his damn black turtlenecks and blazers and silver hair, he was holding his wand and I thought he was going to kill me but he- he was saving me." He sobbed a little, relieving the memory "He was trying to drag me out, and he managed it as well, he was about to apparate when his crazy Aunt found us. She said if he liked the dungeons so much he could stay down here, and she didn't burn the place. He gets treated so much worse than the rest of us. He's denounced as a traitor, his parents think he's dead and they torture him, Harry, gods- you've got to help him."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was Neville telling him to save Draco? Draco Malfoy, a snotty, bratty prat. "Is he okay now? The injuries- I mean,"

"Greengrass comes and heals him everyday. She's..." he closes his eyes "She's had her lips sewn shut, Harry. You-Know-Who doesn't trust anyone, he has no friends, he treats everyone like slaves, there's no sense of humanity in him- at all and-"

Footsteps.

Harry shrinks back, but Neville is calm, experienced, and then he sees the girl, lips sewn shut, Greengrass. He doesn't know the family well-enough to recognise whether this is the older or younger sister, her long brown hair sweeps down to her hips, and her fragile figure is a reminder of once pertaining beauty. She doesn't look surprised at the light of the cell, but she looks surprised at seeing Harry. Her eys glisten with tears, and she shakes her head, making a muffling sound. She takes out her wand, and writes in the air in gold lettering that fades after a moment. It says; _Not you._ And reeks of desperation.

Harry offers her a reassuring smile "I'm going to win this. Don't worry, I promise." He says, confidently, believingly, and she nods, hands clasped in a prayer movement, before tending to Draco. She heals his wounds clinically, like she does every day, a sweep with her wand, that is charmed to only perform limited spells, she doesn't clean Draco, but she stops the bleeding, sews up the clothes, nods to Harry, and then to Neville, before disappearing down the stone corridor.

"He's about to wake up," Neville chimes helpfully, and Harry nods, sitting down, as Draco stirs a little. The first thing the silver eyes see is Harry, and he licks his lips.

"For fucks sake, Potter," he hisses with a parched voice "Aren't you meant to be out there saving us?"

Harry can't help himself. "Since when is it 'us', Malfoy?" He instantly feels terrible, because Draco flinches, and turns to Neville pleadingly, _for protection,_ Harry realises! Protection from him!

"Harry," Neville says immediately, placatingly "I told you. He's good now."

"I know- I'm sorry." He massages his temples "It's just a lot to take in right now." He swallows hard, mustering the nerve to look at Draco "What...what made you...change alliances?"

"I was never on their side, Potter." Comes the irritable reply "I was _scared._ I was forced into it, and I never completed a single task correctly-"

"Transporting Voldemort's followers into the school." Harry reminds, and Draco can't help his brief smile

"That spell was _so difficult_ to do. Only 5 people in the entirety of wizard history could manage it- and I was one of them." His smile is soft, before it hardens "And it was a mistake. He was looking for a reason to kill my family. When I heard he was going to kill everyone I couldn't- I _never_ wanted people to die!" He seems anguished, a genuine guilt, and Harry feels the strange urge to comfort him. "I was never on his side." He repeated more quietly "I've been rooting for you everyday, Chosen One."

Harry smiles, just a little "Starting to melt that heart of ice, Malfoy?"

"Draco." Neville insists softly from across the corridor, "He likes to be called Draco."

"Draco then." Harry nods, and the white-blond smiles. "Let's talk about how we're getting out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> I love your comments, I'd love some more. 
> 
> Smore.
> 
> Hehehehe.
> 
> x


End file.
